Wagner's Bridal Chorus
by Empress Guinevere Sparrow
Summary: The reflections of the three entangled lovers after Emily asks Leah to be her bridesmaid. Emily is optimistic, Sam conflicted and Leah broods. Oneshot. Sam/Leah and Sam/Emily.


**A/N: **I don't actually like Wagner. Enjoy!

* * *

Emily wants to ask Leah to be a bridesmaid for the wedding. Sam does not approve of this but what can he say? He is disarmed by her bright, earnest eyes and fierce determination. She mentioned this idea last week but a fight between Embry and Paul had interrupted their conversation beautifully. Sam had thought that was the end of it, but Emily brought it up again during dinner.

He is sitting at the large table which on most nights bears the heavy weight of some ten burly and muscled teenage boys. His eyes lovingly observe as Emily tends to the fragrant lilies that are placed on the window sill, inside a flower vase that a friend gave to her.

"What do you think?" she asks, her back still turned to him.

Sam muses for awhile, all the while gazing upon her lovely figure. "I think it's a bad idea, Emily."

"I thought so too, but it seems the right thing to do."

Sam doesn't understand Emily's reasoning, mostly because he disagrees with it. He can't bear to think of how Leah will react. He doesn't want to hurt her anymore, at least not until the wedding because his bridal celebration will just be the final stab into her heart.

But what is the right thing to do then? Ask her to be a bridesmaid like Emily thinks?

No.

The right thing to do would be to return to her, but he can't. He doesn't act on choices anymore, just on compulsion.

* * *

She sits outside on the fresh green grass, still a bit wet from the rain two days ago. She is on her back and stares at the lucent stars, her right hand clumping at the grass and downy earth. _Leah, will you be my bridesmaid? _She hears those words taunting her, sneering at her even though Emily asked simply and as gently as she could.

She remembers that almost every Saturday night she and Sam would go to her house, eat, laugh and chat with the rest of the family and then they would slip outside to lie on the cool ground and stare up in the infinite dark sky, hands and hearts clasped together in an endless dance.

They were lovers in the long grass then.

She brings up her dirty hand and smears it onto her face. She feels used and dirty, unholy. Is that why Sam left her? No, he left her because _he had to_. But she's become dirty now. She smokes on a regular basis and dabbles in drugs when the fancy strikes her. She doesn't have a clean mouth like Emily, nowadays almost every second word out of her mouth is a swear word.

_Fuck fuck fuckitty fuck._

The moist brown earth feels cools only for a second before her abnormally warm cheek warms it up and it dries on her face. She feels the tears coming, the dam breaking again and so she blindly searches for her cigarettes.

Goddammit, she ran out.

* * *

Emily doesn't mean to hurt Leah. Truthfully, the notion that it will doesn't even cross her mind. Well, it does but Emily dismisses it as silly. She means to ask her to be a bridesmaid as a peace pact, to put to rest the ghosts of the circumstances that still remain. Emily wants a fresh start with Sam and Leah.

She hopes for the best.

But Emily is naïve and in love and that blinds her to the obvious truth sometimes. She sees life through rose-colored lenses because she doesn't have much to be bitter about. She will be getting married to the man who idolizes and worships her very footsteps, will have a beautiful wedding and eventually beautiful children. Sam will always be faithful to her because she is his imprint, his soul mate, and that ties him irrefutably to her.

It is late afternoon as she sets out to the Clearwater house. Will Leah even deign to receive her?

This isn't the first time Emily has gone to her house only to be turned out ten minutes after arriving. Aunt Sue is sympathetic and Emily knows she tries to her hardest to get Leah to come down from her room. Seth is more aligned to Leah, she is his annoying older sister but he still loves her.

There are no thoughts within her head but thoughts of love as she waits in the dark kitchen, the plaid curtains keeping any light from coming in. She's waiting for the spurned woman to make her entrance.

* * *

Sam is anxious as he waits for Emily to return from her suicide mission. An hour or so after he left he began to get paranoid that Leah would phase and kill Emily. But he manages to calm down and rein himself from storming into the Clearwater house. His presence there, with Emily, would make things worse.

Eventually Emily slips into their love nest, looking a bit strained but nevertheless with an accomplished air about her. She must have done the groceries on the way back since she is carrying three plastic bags. He goes over to her and gently takes the heavy bags and sets them on the counter.

He turns around and looks silently at her, afraid of what she will say.

"She accepted."

He is crushed for some reason. He just nods and leaves, heading for the woods.

**A/N:** So maybe some of you will complain that Emily comes off as stupid in this. I really tried to think of a good _valid_ reason Emily would ask Leah to be a bridesmaid. I couldn't, so I just blamed it on stupidity on Emily's part.


End file.
